real_time_fandub_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Adventure 2 (Hero Story)
Sonic Adventure 2 (Hero Story) is the first episode of Real Time Fandub Games and the first part of the Sonic Adventure 2 fandub. It was released on Youtube on June 8, 2018. Plot Escaping from the polices After being arrested by the polices, Sonic the Hedgehog murders everyone but the pilot on the transport helicopter and escapes custody, fleeing to the streets of Station Square. After escaping, Sonic meets Shadow the Hedgehog who asks for directions to the nearest Hot Topic. Instead of answering him, Sonic tells him to put down a green diamond and is insulted for thinking diamonds are green. In response, Sonic threatens Shadow with calling the polices but is instead arrested himself after Shadow uses the emerald to teleport away. Eggman steals the emerald In the middle of Egypt, Knuckles and Rouge meet again after meeting last week, although Rouge seems to have forgotten all about last week. As they talk, Dr. Eggman picks up the large emerald and starts to steal it before it's completely shattered by Knuckles.Rouge for some reason accuses Knuckles of touching her and the two of them argue as Eggman flees back to his base. Prison Island Miles "Tails" Prower flies over the ocean, expressing how he's in no way qualified to fly a plane, and stops on Prison Island when he sees Amy Rose being attacked by Eggman. He lands on the island and beats the shit out of Eggman in an attempt to impress Amy but she just thinks his plane is gross. She quickly changes her mind when she realizes she needs a way off the island but Tails already starts leaving her behind. Amy kidnaps Tails and somehow manages to break into Sonic's prison cell to break him out, but saying she'll only do it if he takes her "I'll fuck you" card. Sonic refuses to take it but Amy breaks him out anyway. Sonic runs through the jungle and runs into Shadow once again, the two of them get into a fight but it's interruppted when Eggman calls Shadow on his walkie talkie and expresses his hatred for both him and Sonic, telling them the island is about to blow up and that he hopes they both die. Shadow and Sonic both flee and Sonic, Tails and Amy barely escape the explosion. Evangelion or some shit Eggman broadcasts a message to the entire world about his plans to take over the entire universe and claim the belongings of everyone in the world. He complains that the moon never had the cheese he wanted and uses a giant laser beam to blow up half of it. Needing a plan to stop Eggman, Tails reveals he has a diamond and Sonic comes up with a plan. The next day Tails and Amy suddenly run into Knuckles who randomly comes out of a manhole and joins the crew for no apparent reason. However as he and Amy fight, Tails gets annoyed while trying to talk to his dentist and leaves. Meanwhile, the President recieves a message from Dr. Eggman going by the name, The Glitch who continues to express that he will take over everything and take the world by storm with his newest album "Cracking Eggs." Sonic and Tails then jump into the presidents car to steal an old copy of The Sims 4, while there the president reveals he and Sonic were long lost lovers but Sonic refuses to take him back and leaves with Tails. Egypt Sonic's crew break into a pyramid to find a way to stop the Glitch and while there they run into Eggman who Sonic apparently has no idea is actually the Glitch. Eggman complains about how Sonic, ruined his life, took his wife and fucked his crops so he threatens to take Sonic's life and the Chaos Emeralds. After escaping from Eggman, the crew boards an ancient Egpytian space shuttle to get to the Glitch's space base. The Piss Rock Sonic explains to Tails what it means to fuck crops and mentally scars the five year old but turns Amy into a veggie. Tails then pulls out The Piss Rock and Amy explains that they need to plant it in the nuclear reactor to overload the system of the base. The crew splits up to begin their mission. Meanwhile Knuckles runs into Rouge again who has no idea how she even got into space and neither of them know how they're even breathing. Rouge asks Knuckles out on a date to get coffee however she immedietly trips and falls off the edge but is saved by Knuckles. Rouge apologizes for the way she has acted but Knuckles is to distracted by Big the Cat jacking off in the background. As an act of kindness, Rouge gives Knuckles his weed crystals back to form one giant weed. Sonic arrives at the main control room to confront Eggman who threatens to shoot Amy in the face if Sonic doesn't leave. However Sonic pulls out the Piss Rock and starts to threaten Eggman with it. Before he can do anything though, Eggman locks him in an escape pod set to explode so that Sonic couldn't fart in the room and launches him into space. As the pod flies through space, Sonic begins to pray to the Piss Rock in an attempt to stop his own death. With no reason left to live, Tails challenges Eggman to a fight to the death and once again beats the shit out of him. Eggman claims he knows who Tails' mother is before passing out but Tails doesn't believe him. With his prayers being answered, Sonic is teleported back onto the base by the Piss Rock. He meets up with Knuckles before making his way to Fun Land and having one last battle against Shadow, coming out victorious. With Shadow defeated, Sonic puts the Piss Rock into the nuclear reactor, defeating the Glitch and saving the day. Cast Sonic the Hedgehog - Penny Parker Miles "Tails" Prower and Rouge the Bat - Lillie Blue Lennox Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose - Hayley Rose Dr. Eggman and the President - Alfred Coleman Shadow the Hedgehog - Ryan Mitchum Trivia * This and the Dark Story + Final Story dub are the only dubs without a cover/parody song at the beginning or end. * This is one of only three dubs without credits at the end. * Alfred, Blue and Hayley had either never played the game or had no memory of it. ** This lead to three things: Alfred accidentally predicting the island blowing up and being shocked when it actually did. ** Hayley had no idea Knuckles could "fly." ** All three of them were shocked and confused at the rocket launching out of the pyramid. * The video is the third most viewed video on Snapcube, with roughly 2 million views.